


I'm a Million Different People But There's Just One Me

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Series: Pop Psychology [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Newt and Thomas head out on a roadtrip to figure out who they are meant to be.this is longer than the one I wrote for my TMR discord server's Word Wars but I needed to get it out there. So here you have it!!





	I'm a Million Different People But There's Just One Me

Newt couldn’t believe he had to leave home at 21 years old. His parents wanted him out on his own so he could gain independence, find his way in the world and take care of himself. He agreed with them that it would help him, but he also didn’t feel ready quite yet. But his parents insisted he was. So he packed everything he owned in a truck owned by his best friend Thomas and left a note for them.  


 

Newt stared out the window, feeling like he was in a music video on MTV. Thomas was driving for the time being although they did switch at every rest stop. Just two best friends at twenty-something on a road trip to find who they were. Thomas brought out his guitar when they were at pit stops or camping. He was a musician in his own right and felt it was important to hone his skills while traveling with Newt logging all these miles. The songs he wrote and his voice were magic to Newt's ears.  He enjoyed every moment listening to Thomas play. It was his passion and love of music that cemented Newt's real feelings for him.   


"You know?" Newt said one day out of the blue, " You should audition for a recording label when we are in the next city. I think that its important for you to get recognized!!"  Thomas blushed and hid his face behind his guitar. 

 

"I'm not that good. I just enjoy singing for small groups." But internally, Thomas wished he'd had more confidence to agree with his friend and audition. The idea of being famous had crossed his mind when he was younger but that boat had come and sailed without him. 

Newt shook his head but left it well enough alone for now. He insisted however that when they had their own place together and could afford it Thomas needed to make a demo CD and send it out. Thomas agreed, excited at the prospect.  


It was then that Thomas realized something essential. This trip was important for both of them.  Finding out who you are is no easy feat but when you do it with someone else it became less daunting. No prior destination needed. Just music, friends and memories. The way it was meant to be.


End file.
